Konoha academy
by seizethedayX3.std
Summary: Just another High school fanfic... And bunch of teenagers Goofing off. Features Naruto, Gaara,(no yaoi) Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura,and several others an O.C. i dont own anything except my O.C. Have at it. might have rated M later...
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! I might start making a story, let me know if I should trash it or keep going, feel free to P.M me with thoughts, comments or criticism. I don't own Naruto, but I do own my O.C's. Hit me back. **

Narutos P.O.V

(BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!)

I eased my eyes open at the sound of my alarm clock blaring. 'uhg…five more minutes…' I thought as I rolled over with my- pillow now covering my head. I reached over to my night stand and felt around for my clock. Finding nothing I sat up hugging my pillow and looked to the door way.

"Nooooo…"

I whined as I remembered that I had set it up in the hallway, to make sure I got out of bed this morning. I got out of bed and waltzed into the hall way to shut it off. Out of nowhere, I heard the sound of a horn honking from outside his house.

"Oh crap!" I screamed.

Somehow i forgot the reason I needed to get so early was for the first day of school. 'oh no, oh no, oh No!' I thought as I scrambled through my house grabbing what I still needed for school…including clothes. Afew minutes later I, threw the front door of my apartment open and ran over to Kibas car carrying my half opened bag, unzipped shirt, and pants slung over my shoulder. I could see Kiba and Shikamaru laughing in the front seats of kibas 8 seater. I ripped open the door open and dove in just as Kiba started to drive the car again, thinking for sure I was late.

"Sorry guys, how long were you waiting?"

I asked, while putting my pants on. Kiba and Shika, just ignored me and kept talking.

"See I told you it would work!" kiba said to Shika, while laughing.

"What would work?" I asked.

"Yeah, whatever, as long as were not late this time." Shika said.

"huh?"

"Did you see his legs? Naruto man, you've got some white legs." Kiba stated.

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

"Might as well tell him kiba, that cats pretty much outta the bag."

"yeah I guess…but on the other hand I should probably focus on driving."

"ugh whatever I will then, what a drag… kiba bet that if we came early enough, you'd be to tired to realize what time it was and rush so you wouldn't be late."

"wait, so that means?..." I looked at the clock and saw that I would have still had a half an hour to get ready.

"…YOUR DEAD!" I Yelled then began to wail on Kiba from the back seat as he was driving. He had a hard time defending himself, but for the most part he was doing a damn good job driving.

"Kiba, both hands on the wheel!" I yelled.

"Naruto dammit! Im dri- Im driving! Shikamaru! Quick, the glove compartment!"

"what for?" Shika asked. Unconcerned with what was happening.

"Just do it theres no time!"

"alright! Damn…what a drag." He mutterd.

"what am I looking for?"

"theres a squirt bottle in there! You know what to do!"

Shika rummaged through for a while, then found an old squirt bottle filled with dingy green water then proceeded to squirt me in the face with the foul thing.

"Ah- ah- okay I give- I give. I surrender! Uh? Safe word? Pineapple! No? Shikamaru knock it off already!"

Shikamaru smirked and put the squirt bottle down.

"jeez Kiba, how old is that water? It tastes horrible!" I asked gagging.

"uhh…its kind of hard to say…" Kiba muttered. I could kind of see a nervous expression on his face from the side. Shikamaru also noticed and became interested.

"Well if you had to guess?..." shika asked.

"uhh…" Kiba said as he thought. "You don't wanna know…"

my face dropped. I looked at Shik, then at Kiba, then back to Shik, and trembled; "Am I gonna die?..."

Shik chuckled and Kiba burst into laughter. I pulled a mad face.

"Its not funny! Now, someone give me so I know im not just gonna die halfway through a scente-." I froze. Shika looked at me with interest as he tried to surpress a smile. I unfroze.

"Nope. Im good. So whats your diagnosis ?" I asked in a fake worried voice. Kiba Laughed.

"It's a good thing your not considered a person cuz I aint no, Dr. Ima vet." Kiba and Shika laughed. I glared and got roith to the chase.

"So am I gonna die or what?"

"Well, everyone's gonna die eventually."

"-Oh My God! Everyone?! Shikamaru, what have you done?!"

Shikamaru cut his normal bored expression and dramatically looked at his hands.

"what have you done you damn evil bastards!" He shouted.

Kiba and I just looked at each other than all three of us started laughing so hard Kiba swerved a little.

"haha… but seriously Naruto your gonna die first."

"aw dammit…by the way, that reminds me, we gotta pick up Gaara for school."

"…how did that make you think of picking up Gaara?" Shika asked. I did what anyone would do at such a time. I hummed 'I dunno?

"Wait what happened to his motor cycle?" Kiba asked.

"Take a wild guess."

"Uh, im gonna go with, Kankuro and his drunk friends happened."

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner! You've won a life supply of cat nip scented axe cologne. Yes cat nip. The thing you hate."

"Aw! Naruto! That's the opposite of what I wanted!" Kiba whined.

A few minutes later we took a turn and started to drive through the rich district. A little ways from Gaaras house, we passed Temari and Kankuro in his pimp-mobile. Up ahead I could see Gaara standing arms crossed in front of the gated mansion he lived in. No doubt needing something to cheer him up…and I've got just the thing…

"Kiba, Kiba, this is gonna be hilarious."

"What? What is?"

"Just do it." I said with a smirk on my face.

Gaara stood out in front the gate that lead to his house wairing his usual clothes with a backpack slung over his gourd. He saw Kibas vehicle driving up. He noticed that it wasn't slowing down that much and knit his eyebrows together in confusion, then spun around wth his arms out in the international 'what the hell?' position, as Kibs 8 seater just kept on driving right passed him.

Everyone in the car was laughing hard even before they fully drove past Gaara. Shika then got serious again and said.

"alright, better drive around the block and get him before he actually kills us one day."

But Kiba, knowing how much Gaaras dad doesn't like it when they drive through this neighborhood, flipped a bitch and turned around right there in the street, which luckily was never buisee, and drove back to pick up Gaara. Kiba rolled down the window, and with his best drunk voice, slurred;

"Sssorry, *hic* man I di'nt seee yooo…"

Shika and I laughed and Gaara, stoic as ever, just hopped in, only muttering 'Idiots' after shutting the door.I stopped laughing and cleared my voice.

"*Ahem* So Gaara, the world wants to know what you thought of our stunt."

I said in an orderly matter that got Kiba laughing again. Gaara grimaced.

"You guys actually on time this mourning? I should have seen this coming." He responded. I chuckled.

"yeah well, blame Kiba for that. Sorry man, we had time to kill before class starts."

"Yeah, whatever."…

"Bad night? We heard about your bike. What happened?" Shika asked.

"yeah…Kankuro and his friends took it for a joy ride and totaled it…" Gaara responded. Anyone who didn't know Gaara would think hes always like this and just doesn't care much. But we know better.

"Then what happened?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, didn't he get in trouble?" I asked

"For punishment, Dad says no football for three monthes…"

"…that's it?" I asked.

"wait, football season doesn't even start for like, another three monthes…" Shika pointed out.

"I know…" Gaara said dryly. "guess what Temari said."

I looked at Gaara, all serious like, and very sincerely asked;

"what?"

"you should have just left the keys out where anyone could get them anyways." Gaara said mimicking how his sister said it.

"where were they?"

"In my room!"

"that's rough buddy." I replied. I grabbed my bag and seached through it for the roll of oreos I had thrown in it this mourning, in a rush. I opened the packaging and held out a fresh oreo.

"you wanna stay over at my place tonight?" I asked Gaara. Gaara eyed the cookie.

"Im not saying it."he replied.

"Aw, come on all you have to do is say it. Come on Gaara, you know the words. When you feed a Raccon…?" I prompted.

I smirked, Gaara glared at me more.

"im not saying it."

"come on."

"…"

"DO IT!" I shouted. Gaara rolled his eyes. I squinted at him for a long time.

"…Doo it.." I said in a gravely whisper.

"come on Gaara, he's not gonna Quite till' you say it." Kiba stated.

I shot Gaara a sly look. "I can do this all day." Gaara sighed.

"…when you feed a raccoon, they keep coming back to your house…"

I smiled and gave Gaara the small cookie. Gaara glared at me. I smiled and said; "you know you love me, bro."

Gaara droped his Glare and muttered that he was going to kill me in my sleep. I dropped my jaw dramatically, and looked at him in fake disbelief. Before I could think of anything to say Shika said;

"But then you wont have anyone to feed you cookies and let you

into their house."

We started laughing again and even Gaara cracked a smile. Gaara and I have beein nest friends since the first grade when he moved here. His Parents got divorced and his dad being an important person, got full custody of him and his siblings. No one thinks he counted on 'different' from the rest of the family, so its easy to say he doesn't get along well with them, especially his dad. His brother and sister can be good siblings sometimes, but most the time it isn't the case. Since Gaara doesn't like being around them he usually takes off and sticks around my place for however long. As for the whole raccoon thing? We knick named Gaara raccoon because of his eyes. He doesn't like it, but admits its better than 'panda' which was his original knick name. the main reason he doesn't like is because he's the jinjuriki of the shukaku. But, he doesn't mind it as much since I gave it to him. He's the only one who knows a jinjuriki too. And other than his family im the only one who knows hes one too. Its really to bad his family sucks. Hes got some awesome talents and skills.

Gaara turned around and ate his cookie. It was his favorite food ever when he was younger. He wont admit it, but it still is.

"So, hows your morning going Shino?" Gaara asked after he finished. I snapped my head around startled. There shino was in the row behind Gaara and I just sittin there.

"Has he been here the whole time?!" I snapped at Kiba and Shikamaru. Shikamaru turned around.

"Yeah didn't you hear him ssay hi to you?"

*Flashback*

I ripped open the door open and dove in just as Kiba started to drive the car again, thinking for sure I was late.

"Sorry guys, how long were you waiting?" I asked, while putting my pants on.

"Hi Naruto." Shino mumbled through his clothes.

Kiba and Shika, just ignored me and kept talking.

*End of flashback*

"No! Jeez kiba! Help a guy out.." I said as I kicked the back of Kiba's seat. Then in a flash a familiar foe popped back into the picture. Shika was holding the green water squirter only inches away.

"woah, woah, woah, take it easy. It doesn't have to go down like this! No one has to get hurt." I said with my hands up In surrender.

"you've pnce again disrupted the driver. You've forced my hand."

"You wouldn't dare. We both know your to lazy!"

Shikas hand holding the bottle got tired and started shaking.

"ugh, your right…" Shika said as he put his arm down. "Here Gaara." He said then handed it over.

"Wait no! why would you give it to hi- Ahhh!" I got out just before Gaara started mercilessly spray the foul water in my face. Knowing I couldn't talk my way out of it, I did the only thing I could think that would make it stop.

"Ahh! Come on Gaara knock it off!" I laughed as I grabbed the Oreo cookies out of my bag and slid them next to Gaara. He paused, and, still pointing the bottle at me, looked from me to the cookies, then back to me.

"All yours." I surrendered. Gaara snagged the Oreos and stuffed them in his backpack, then gave me one final squirt of water and handed the water back to Shika. I whipped the water off my face.

"Jeez, if were ever in a hostage situation, just tell them to send Gaara in." The guys laughed again, then it was cut short by, Kiba slamming on the brakes. I pulled myself off the floor of the car and looked out the windshield. Before any of us could react some kid got oof the ground in front of the 8 seater, looked around, picked up their bike then took off again.

"What just happened?" Gaara asked. I looked to my left and saw his sand had totally engulfed him like an egg. I was still in shock.

"Did we just hit someone?" I asked in disbelief. Kiba was clutching the steering wheel. Shika was just starring ahead.

"Should… should we do something?" Kiba finally asked.

"I don't know…they just got back up and kept going…" I said.

Shika seemed to be the only one calm enough to think. Other than Gaara, but he was busy being an egg.

"There not even here anymore, theres nothing we can do. I think they're fine. Lets just get to school." Shika said pretty unconcerned.

With that good point we calmed down and parked at the school.

**Well, gimme some feed back :3 who is this person who got knocked off their bike? If I get just one comment I will continue and we will find out. Hit me back.**


	2. Chapter 2 Class Chaos Begins!

**Sup guys! Ima keep writing this story as much as I can but keep in mind (I HAVE SCHOOL) so yeah just hang in there when Im working on a chapter. Also, I know I said I wouldn't keep writing unless I got reviews, but I actually got a few favorites and Follows… which is even better so whoo! Alright now lets see how this plays out. **

Chapter 2: Class chaos begins

Hinatas P.O.V

I waited on a bench outside the school parking lot. Kids passed, and I awkwardly avoided eye contact as they walked by. Come on guys hurry up and get here. I thought as I sat there alone. Though I wasn't expecting them to be here this early anyways, knowing they probably had to wait for Naruto. A familiar sounding engine drove into the parking lot. I ducked my head further into my jacket like a turtle. I knew exactly whos car it was, Sasuke Uchihas. They parked right out front, and one after one all strolled past. I became like stone, only seeing their feet through my hood as they passed the bench. I could tell which ones they were too, just by their feet and what shoes they were wairing. Kabuto…Jugo… ew, Karin…hm, Suigetsu got new shoes… and Sasuke. My breath caught in my throat as Sasuke paused when he walked by. I could feel a smirk beeming through my hood from his face, then leave as he kept walking with his crew. Suddenly my eyes snapped open and I took a deep gasp of air…I forgot to breath. The danger had now passed so I took my hood off, and not a moment too soon. Kibas S.U.V road up and parked on the curb, (even though hes, not supposed to) and the guys piled out. Naruto was the first out.

"Hey Hinata!" he called. Out of shy instinct, my arms nervously brought themselves to my face as I stuttered out a greeting.

"H-hi N-narut-to." What? It's the first time ive seen him in a while. Summer just ended yesterday. I looked up at him, then noticed how his hair and his shirt were all wet.

"What happened to you?" Naruto got a crazy look on his face and pointed oner his shoulder with his thumb to Kibas 'wheels'

"it was a battle field in there." He stated. I looked at him confused.

"Wait. But what Hap-."

Suddenly, naruto lunged forward and embraced me so I couldn't look at him and said.

"No I cant! Its to tramatic!" my face felt so red I could already tell it wasn't gonna leave for a while. Now don't faint! What ever you do, don't faint! Naruto released me and started to dramatically fake cry on Shikamarus shoulder. While he did this I saw Kiba had a huge smirk on his face. I shot him a…pretty weak glare I admit, which only made him laugh a little. I gave up and walked over to talk.

"Good morning Kiba, im surprised you got here so early." Kiba chuckled.

"ha ha, yeah that'd be the work of your genius friend over there." Shika commented. Before Kiba could say anything, Naruto recovered from his uh…tramatic experience.

"Oh my god, your not gonna believe what happened on are way over here, Kiba-." Kiba Jumped into action, and smacked his hand over Narutos mouth and started harshly taling to him in a low voice I couldn't hear. This startled mr, I looked over to Shika for guidance but he just leaned against the the s.u.v and watched with interest.

"wow he got over that incident quickly." Someone behind me said. I turned around to see who it was.

"What do you mean Gaara?" I asked. Shika shook his head

"Might as well tell her Kiba." He said.

The guys told me of their morning from the beginning, starting with picking up Naruto. At the mention of the water bottle, Naruto started fake crying again. Gaara stood in his signature arms crossed pose and rolled his eyes when they talked about how they picked him up. Then they got to the part where they hit some one and I stopped them.

"Wait, what?" I asked. I was in shock. Naruto snickered.

"I know right? He'll slam on the brakes and swerve into traffic to avoid hitting a dog, but didn't even notice a kid on a bike." Naruto laughed.

" your sure they were okay?" I asked worried.

"they were fine. Whoever it was got right back up and- Oh My God!" Kiba shouted as he ran around the front of his car.

"What?!" we all asked. Kibas face relaxed, and he started breathing heavily from relief. He put his arms in the air.

"its okay. They didn't dent my baby." Kiba said referring to the car. Gaara face palmed. Then I thought of something.

"hey guys theres one thing I still don't get."

"whats that?" Naruto asked.

"Wheres Shino?" Naruto and Shika looked at each other, then he and Kiba in a flash were looking in the very back window of the car.

"Holy shit he's still back there!" naruto said.

"I think he's asleep." Kiba contributed.

"no wonder he didn't do anything when we hit that kid."

"Naruto! Don't say it out loud!"kiba said. "I don't want the whole school to find out, or worst…my mom." Narutos face frew grave.

"Oh shit, no. I don't want to inflict that on you. Your moms scary as hell…"

"hey guys whats up?" it was Ino, and Sai. Oh boy…

"Not much." Gaara answered. The rest of the guys agreed. Okay? I guess we aren't getting into it again.

I noticed Sai had his arm around Ino, and how Ino was Glowing.

"I-ino, are-are you two?..." I stuttered.

Ino Nodded vigorously. And began the longtail about how Sai and Ino hooked up over summer, and how romantic it was with Sai professing his love for Ino at the mall and…I could tell by the look on his face it wasn't anything like what probably really happened and Ino was Goin over board and exaggerating it immensely. But he smile meakly and went a long with it none the less. All I could do was smile as I wished that could have been me and Naruto, with His rock hard abs and-WOAH. Bad thoughts Hinata! Bad thoughts! Ino elbowed me in my side. I looked up.

"Hm?"

"uh, Hinata? I saw you spacing out again. Did you go off to Naruto land again?" Ino asked quietly from the side.

"Ummm…N-no. I didn't." Ino laughed.

"oh well, what are best friends for anyways?" she shrugged. Ugh, I suck at lying.

"OH YEAH?" Naruto shouted. "Well Hinata was my lover, over summer vacation!"

Id missed basically the whole conversation. Apparently Sai had been talking about what ino and him were doing over vacation, and bluntly pointed out that naruto still didn't have a girlfriend yet. So, being a big talker, he drug me into this. My face got even redder than before, and I felt myself falling backwards. Then bellow my shoulder blade I felt some one ever so slightly push me forward, which helped me get my balance. It was kiba. I silently thanked him for helping me not faint, and Kiba nodded back.

"Really Naruto? Does your Laptop know your cheating on it?" Gaara piped in. Naruto spun around, and was about to say something, when kiba responded with:

"ooh! HInata you better get outta town! That computers a bitch." He joked. Naruto held up his hands in defense.

"Woah, she is not a Bitch."

"Dude, shes a bitch. That is the most difficult piece of technology ive ever had to deal with." Kiba retorted. I giggled. Naruto put his arms down. Probably in agreement.

"…"

"…She's a whore, get it right."

"Oh, you really defended your woman." Sai, added.

"Ehh, shes just a booty call…" Naruto shrugged. We all laughed, and continued to talk for a while, when I noticed naruto clutching his stomach.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" I asked just above a whisper.

"Ah, Kiba seriously, how old was that water?" he asked. I looked at him with concern. He looked awful.

"Ummm…" Kiba looked away nervously, but something else caught narutos attention.

"Hi Sakura!" he beamed. Sakura, Tenten, Karin, and Lee were walking by.

"Oh, Hello Naruto." Sakura greeted. Though my heart just sank in her presence.

Once apon a time Sakura and Sasuke were Narutos best friends. Then just after 5th grade, Sasuke got mixed into a bad crowed, and started hanging out with them less and less. Sakura to stay friends with Sasuke, started to hang out with his group as well, and over time didn't even want to be seen with our group of friends. Sakura still acts friendly towards Naruto, but never actually hangs out with us. I think they are still close. But Sasuke on the other hand cut off the friendship all together. Naruto still just hopes they can be friends again. But sakura likes Sasuke…and Naruto is still head over heals for Sakura.

Naruto ran up to Sakura and started rattling off all kinds of different things. Then the unexpected happened. Naruto stopped mid scentence and his face dropped. I looked at him with worry. Whats wrong with my Naruto?

"Naruto, is something wrong?"I asked with concern. Now everyone was looking at him. His face turned pale white and he suddenly looked like he was in pain.

"No, I was just- er…I uh…-" he said in an unsure manner, as if at a loss for words. Now sakura was looking concerned.

"Naru-." To late. Just that second Naruto lurched forward and violently puked three feet and all over Sakuras shirt…It was so violent Gaaras sand sprang into action and covered him…

"AAAAHH! Naruto you idiot! Your so gross…!" Sakura uttered before she burst inot tears and ran off. Her friends had took off as soon as Naruto started exploding out the mouth.

"Wait! Sakura!" I called in vain as she darted off somewhere. Kiba was chuckling, Shika and Gaara were tending to Naruto, and Sai was comforting Ino…wait what? Sai was supporting Ino who had suddenly gone all wobbly in the knees was playing it out that she might faint. Ino you sly dog… then naruto noticed sakuras absence.

"Wait? Where did Sakura go?" He asked weakly.

"N-naruto, I think s-she ran to a bathroom-."

"-More like fled the scene! Haha!" Kiba laughed. Naruto tried to stand up, but his legs gave out and he fell back and was caught by Shika.

"Your, not going anywhere until this is out of your system, Naruto." Shika added.

"B-but! Sakura and- …aw man!" he whined. He looked so unhappy. I couldn't help myself.

"Ill go make sure she's okay." I blurted. Naruto looked up and gave me his award winning smile.

"You will? Thanks Hinata, you're the best!" I smiled. Whatever makes him happy…I hate getting friend zoned… I looked to Ino, to see if I would be getting any help with Sakura, but we both knew they hated each other. So I gave a nod, and dashed off trying to figure out what bathroom Sakura was taking refuge in.

not long later I found Sakura in the music buildings bathroom, probably because no one used it in the mornings. Oh gross. Karin was standing outside the door and once she saw me she only smirked when she saw me heading inside the door. Why wasn't she the one checking on Sakura? Just then is I got full view of the bathroom, a roll of toilet paper came flying towards my face. Reflexes kicked in and I spun around on my heels and dodged it just as the air was pierced with a shriek.

"_GET OUT!"_ Sakura screamed. Sakura was now in my full view. Besides looking like she was falling apart mentally, her mascara was running like she had been crying, and from how she responded it looked like frustration. Then I saw why. Her red shirt was wet from where she had initially got most the puke off, though I couldn't say it looked good. The whole area Naruto had puked was stained an ugly golden brown about the same color as ramen broth. I shuttered. Ew. Why did I think that? Basically, Sakura looked like an absolute wreck.

"S-sakura? Are you okay?" I stuttered out of fear instead of nervousness.

"Okay?_ Okay?_ Do I look okay?! Look what that moron did to me!" she snapped. I cringed, then forced a smile and sweetly added.

"i-its not that bad. No ones gonna notice."

"NO ONE WILL NOTICE?"

Guys P.O.V

Naruto had his head in a nearby Puking until it hurt. Gaara, Shika and Kiba were leaning on one side of Kibas vehicle, and Ino and Sai were on the other side of the car making out.

"I cant believe I did that to- *BLEHCK* -…Sakura! What is wrong with *BEEEHHHEEEEECK*-…Me today!" Naruto yelled to the guys in between puking.

"…What a drag…" Shika muttered. Gaara had had it.

"Shikamaru…you've said that eight times in the last ten minutes…either you want something or you don't but SHUT UP!" Gaara snapped. Shika groaned '…what a drag.' Quietly to himself one last time. Luckily Gaara was now preoccupied with a forward from his phone.

"So Kiba, how old was that water anyways?" Shika asked again. Kiba took a long pause before saying.

"…At least…3 years?" he said unsure exactly. Shika started laughing to himself, while naruto started to panic on the inside.

"WHAT? What the hell Kiba!" Naruto yelled with his head still in the trash.

"You'll be fine Naruto." Kiba called carelessly. "I think its just standard food poisoning. As soon as its out of your system youll be fine."

"That's hilarious." Sjika stated.

"Not as much as this." Gaara said. Shika and kiba both gathered around Gaara and stared down at his phone. Aparently when Sakura stopped to say hi Tenten had been videotaping for Sakuras Blog, got it all on camera, and sent it out. From there it spread like wild fire.

"Oh gross. Some of it got on the lens." Shika exclaimed in disgust.

"Oh! Look! You can see Gaaras sand fly up in the background!" Kiba added.

Hinatas P.O.V

Sakura has been crying on my shoulder for over fifteen minutes now about the video! The more I try to comfort her, the more she just lets it go. Its not that I don't like Sakura, I just don't really know her that much since she stopped hanging out with us.

"Sakura, you- you cant just stay in here all day, you've gotta face this." I tried to say confidently so she would get off.

"Buh- but what about the video! My life is over!" that made me think of something. I started to watch the video again, luckily Sakura didn't notice until after I saw what I wanted.

"*GASP* Hinata! What are you-!" she started angrily. I automatically flinched into a defensive position and rattled off;

"Wait! You cant even tell its you!" Sakura stopped.

"What?" she marveled.

" the video tenten sent started from the puking ended right after. Your shot from the back. You could just deny it. I can get the guys todeny it too. Im sure Naruto would do anything so your not mad at him anymore. Its not like he can control what he did-"

"Hinata you're a genius!" Sakura said as she dove in for another hug. And her strength wasn't that pleasant. 'again with the hugging!'

"but, wait. You can tell by my shirt…" Sakura pointed out as she slowly began her descent back into her emo corner. I sighed. I really didn't wanna have to do this…but im to far in this to past it up. I walked over to the sink and stuffed some paper towels over the drain to fill it up with soapy water. I turned around with my back faceing Sakura, unzipped my jacket, and took my top shirt off, leaving me in only a white see through undershirt, only really meant to make my shirt less revealing. Sakura would be fine with it. I thought as I zipped my jacket back up and handed her my purple v-neck.

"Here, you can ware this one for the day, if you start soaking yours in the sink-," I said as I shut the sink off. "then the stain should come out, at least easier." Sakura smiled and took the shirt so fast, I almost didn't have enough time to turn around before she stripped down. While she swapped shirts I txted the boys: I fixed it. Along with other instructions on saying it was some random chick off the street who gave Naruto some free "bad" kabobs. End of story. Not the best but I couldn't think of anything better, Shika pretty much took over on what to say. After she finished getting dressed Sakura thanked me again, then chuckled as she went to leave the bathroom, and mentioned that I shouldn't be so insecure about being naked then left, just as the bell rang, leaving me slightly baffled.

Just as I got to the door of the room, so did Naruto and Gaara. Kiba had a different class and Shika was a Junior. Naruto gave me a bear hug out of appreciation, which made me blush, and Gaara just smiled with amusement slightly.

"Ready to start Sophomore year?" Naruto asked as he opened the door.

"With a bang…" Gaara answered sarcastically.

Inside our home room was set up like a science room with square tables connected to the counters running along the walls and and a few Rows of Narrower tables in the middle. The front of the room was occupied by the teachers desk and other supplies, the left and right walls had approximately three desks each, and the back had two and the middle had three rows. We got the back left wall table. Choji and Shino were on the Back side, on the Opposite side was me, and Kiba, next to Kiba at the next table over was Gaara and Naruto. I looked around and noticed that Ino wasn't in the room, and my heart sank a little bit. Then my stomach got sick as I saw who _was_ in the room. Across the room on the back right wall Sasuke and his gang were all talking about who knows what, the next table over was Karin, Sakura, Tenten and my cousin Neji. He caught my eye, I smiled weakly and tried to wave but he only blew me off and pretended not to notice. Nejis side of the family doesn't like mine much, because of our money. Yeah, I live down the street from Gaara, and I don't like my house much either. Kiba noticed Nejis reaction.

"He just blow you off again?" he asked. I only looked down and played with my thumbs.

"want me to give him lice?" Shino asked. We laughed. Shino always know what to say and when to say it. Soon the teacher came in and beckoned us to be quiet.

"for those of you who don't know me I am Kakashi Hatake, and I will be your teach for the year, in the mornings, then after lunch you will be going to P.E with Gai as your teacher. Then when you come back to this room your teacher will be Jiriah. Any questions?" no one said anything. But not a lot looked to happy. Frankly I wasn't, I don't know about this Kakashi guy, but ive heard Gai and Jiriah suck. "Right then, before I take roll we have a new student to this school, now keep in mind her culture is different than ours and try to make her feel welcome. You can come in now Cinema." Kakashi called to the door. Cinema? That's got to be one of the weirdest names I've ever heard. But now I get the feeling Kakashi like to embaras his students by the way he had to introduce her. The door opened, and she poked her head in then just stood casually in the doorway, waiting for instruction. Her skin was and opaque pale, and her hair was long black and untamed, though well hidden under the hood she was wearing, Cinema was wearing a black sleavless slim sweatshirt the went halfway down her thighs. Her pants were a simple loose grey wash cameo pants held up with a black crochet belt fastened and hanging off the side of her hip. Then it was a simple pair of steel toed combat boots. What made mine and everyone else's eyes pop out of their sockets was that all over her clothes were large red splotches. She looked like some one attempted murder on her…or she just got back from one. The guys looked like they had seen a ghost. Then Kiba leaned over to me and whispered.

"That's the kid we hit!"

"W-what?!"

"That's her!" he said. Right when everyone was starting to process what was all over her clothes she seemed to remember it was all over her she reached into her Jacket,

"Its just Paint!" she said as she took a dented up can of red spray paint out of her jacket. "Its just spray paint!" she said then went back to giving off an easygoing vibe. Then someone blurted out.

"Yeah Kakashi she's defiantly different!" then most of the class started to laugh.

"what? I got hit by a car on the way over here." She explained.

"yeah right. What, you got hit, and your fine, but the spray paint got busted?" someone asked. She shrugged carelessly.

"it was just a tag. I just got back on my nike and kept going. I didn't notice the can until I got to school and kids started looking at me like I murdered someone." This time sasuke had something to say.

"wow! I wonder why! Why do you even have spray paint in your sweatshirt any ways?"

"None of your damn business, that's why." She answered coldly. I got the feeling she didn't like sasuke much already.

"Alright then. Cinema why don't you go take that spot over there and we can get started with today." Kakashi said, apparently he lost interest in the conversation. Cinema nodded and walked over to the seat kakashi had pointed to. The one on the end of the last middle table. The spot next to our table. As she slung her back pack off and sat down the guys were looking horrified. Gaara after finding out that was who they hit this morning was sitting arms crossed with a small entertained smile. Then I noticed something. There was a long green and black lizard sitting on her shoulder and down her back.

"Is that an iguana?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Why does she get to bring a pet to school?!" Kiba complained.

"This school year just got interesting." Gaara stated.

**Whew! Alright! I finished chapted two! Okay Cinema is an idea I had for an O.C in a normal Naruto fanfic, but I adapted her to fit the normal world a little more. And I know, I know "Cinemas not a name! / that's dumb! / why would you pick that?" but Idk. I kinda thought of the name while listening to a song and thought it would be cool, for her, but what ever, till next time. **


	3. Chapter 3 The Day Goes On

**Finally finished! Alright you know what to do, read and review. I own nothing but my O.C's. have at it.**

Chapter 3

Narutos P.O.V.

Class had started but all I could do was look at the new girl. We'd basically decided she didn't know it was us, nor did she seem to care, but I was still on edge. Who the flying fuck, gets hit by a car…and doesn't care? Class carried on and she didn't make a peep, or even try to talk to anybody, and she was soon forgotten amongst our group. The first 10 minutes we were on edge, then Gaara sighed and lost interest, causing Kiba and I to flinch, and Hinata to giggle. Then the tension was over and class carried on. Kakashi had finished giving us the run through, put in some ear plugs, started reading a book at his desk, and let us run a muck. After an 'engaging' conversation on Kiba whining every ones ears off about not being able to bring Akamaru, Hinata was the first one to notice something.

"Hey, Kiba?"

"hm? Yeah Hinata?" Kiba responded.

"I thought you said you were in a different homeroom?" she pointed out. Kiba nodded.

"yeah, so did I, but I took an extra look at my schedule, and realized it was this one." He said then looked out the window.

"…walked into the wrong room?" I guessed. Kiba just kept looking out the window, which told me I guessed right and earned a knuckle bump from Gaara the Raccoon boy. Then Choji started to say something about his epic breakfast adventure of badassness, and I started to zone out. While Choji went on I started day dreaming about him being tied up in food land, but couldn't eat his way out of the rope because it was made out of black liquorish. I chuckled to myself realizing how torturous that would be for him. I snapped out of it when I locked eyes with Sakura from across the room. I tried to wave but she turned around instantly and pretended not to notice. Aw dammit! This is gonna take for ever for her to get over…its worse than the gum incident in 7th grade…then I noticed something odd. Sasuke was staring in our direction. I looked over, it was Hinata he was staring at. Then he noticed me watching him and glared then went back to his group. The hell?

"hey Gaar?-" I glanced over, he was looking to. He looked at me and nodded, that he had noticed too.

"what was that all about?"I asked. He only shook his head. I looked back at Hinata with concern. Then back to Gaara. All he did was grimace. Hinata is one of my best friends…and I couldn't shake this bad feeling.

Hinatas P.O.V.

About half way through class there was a knocking on the door. It was Mr. Bee the schools security, and tailing behind him with her head down was Ino. Naruto smirked when he saw Ino.

"Anyone else smell sweat and shame?" he whispered to the group. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"ugh…be happy Sai isn't here with her or else that wouldn't be the only thing we smell." Gaara said with a disgusted snarl. Naruto busted out laughing.

"oh, hello Bee, what seems to be the problem." Kakashi asked, just barley looking over his book…oh Kakashi…we can all see the title of the book.

"Oh, the usual chika missing from class. Roaming the school with out a hall pass." Bee said attempting to rap. He then hopped outta class with a bounce in his step.

"Right then. Ino find a seat." Kakashi instructed then got sucked back into his smut. Ino, with her head still ducked scurried over and sat next to Choji, then reached over and smacked Naruto on the top of the head. Naruto!

"ow! What was that for?!" he asked holding his head.

"I heard what you two said!" she yelled in a low voice.

"er! Then why did you only hit me?!" Naruto Growled. Ino gave him a 'really?' look and I just shook my head. Ugh…why do I have to like an idiot?

"Because if Gaaras sand reacted with your projectile puke, what do you think is going to happen when I try to hit him?"

"Ha! Immunity." Gaara chimed in. as naruto yelled 'Hey!' then Ino looked over her shoulder nervously, towards Sakuras table.

"So what really happened?" Shino asked. Ino looked nervously towards the group and tried to play it off.

"Uh, I got stopped in the hall way. What do you mean?" this time I gave her a 'really?' look.

"For over an hour?" I asked. Now we all pretty much knew this wasn't what really happened.

"Come on Ino, were gonna find out eventually. If not from you, then from Sai. And if it comes to that, you cant pretty it up. From Sai, we'll get it blunt and raw." Choji encourage. Damn mastermind.

"Whoa, Phrasing." Naruto said, nonchalantly. Inos face became red, once she locked eyes with me she couldn't hold it in anymore. Once a gossip always a gossip.

"Okay, Okay. Bee caught us making out in Kibas S.U.V.-"

"Wait what? Aw! You…AWWW! Just cuz' you were suckin' face on the other side of my baby, isn't an invitation to continue inside!...-cant believe this!"

"Haha, believe it." Naruto pitched in.

"heh, Im not the one who left the keys in his car." Ino said as she threw Kiba his Keys. To which his jaw dropped at a loss for words, then disapprovingly pointed at her, and pouted about it.

"Anyways, Bee was cool about it…you know after he blew the air horn at us, and stopped laughing after when we jumped."

Hearing this we all laughed a little. Bee's cool about stuff. He's the kind of security that doesn't really care what rule you broke as long as you get to class and don't give him much trouble. Especially when he gets a laugh out of it.

"Ah, relax Ino. At least it wasn't Mr. A." Choji offered.

A, on the other hand, has a short temper when it comes to fooling around, and isn't afraid to dish out the worst punishment possible for what ever offense it was. Even if its way to harsh.

"Yeah, I guess…" Ino said, then looked nervously over her shoulder again. Sakura was laughing along with her drones, then locked eyes with Ino for a moment, smirked devilishly, then continued on with her friends.

"She's already starting rumors about this over there. I can feel it." Ino growled. Then she got a deviant look in her eyes and said;

"But now Ive got leverage." Naruto sensed a disturbance and recognized the mischief in her smirk.

"No." he said firmly.

"What?" Ino said trying to play stupid.

"No."

"What you don't even know what I was talki-."

"Yes I do and- HELL no!"

"What? What is she gonna do?" I asked.

"Yeah what?" Kiba echoed.

"Well if I have anything to do about it there isn't gonna be a 'gonna' but she's thinking of using this mornings …incident… if word gets out about her and Sai."Ino wasn't denying it.

"…How did you figure that out?" I asked.

"His mischief senses were tingling." Gaara answered not really taking interest in the conversation any more.

"what ever, anyways, you cant do that Ino! I just fixed things with her-." Naruto whined.

"Okay, first Hinata fixed it-."

"thank you" I called.

"and by the way She blew you off, it doesn't look like you've fixed shit with her." Kiba added.

"Exactly, but since Hinata did lend Sakura her shirt I'll hold back…for now."

"thank you!" I called again.

"what do you mean for now- wait Hinantas not wearing a shirt?" Naruto said as his attention snapped to me. My face got red…again.

"Y-yes! I am!"

"But Ino said-."

"Im wearing an under shirt!" I said getting defensive.

Naruto just kept staring at me blankly. It was getting really uncomfortable. Nervous instinct kicked in and my arms brought themselves up to my face as I covered myself.

"Look out, he's got that look again. Quick hide yourself before he rips your jacket off." Kiba chuckled. My face got redder at the comment.

"Whats _that_ supposed to mean?!" Kibas face got red too.

"Whoa! That's not what I meant! I meant so he could see your shirt!" While Kiba rambled off why he didn't mean it to sound sexual I took interest in a different conversation going on.

"Geez, Hinatas got an even dirtier mind than Kiba" Naruto chuckled.

"That's not much. We both know Kiba's more sheltered than he lets on." Gaara said.

"Hey! She isn't Dirty minded, she just has a sexy imagination." Ino said…good to know she's got my back…

"…how do you know?" Naruto asked Jokingly.

"We're best friends. We practically shower together."

"well that escalated…" Gaara said.

"Naruto stop imagining it." Said Choji.

"Hey! I wasn't imagining it I was just- OH CRAP! We've been spotted! Quick hide!" Nauto said as he noticed I was listening to them.

"Take Gaara!" Choji shouted going into battle mode.

"NO! not my raccoon!" Naruto shouted.

"Why not? She cant hurt him anyways."

"Good point but no! he owes me money for cookies!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Gaara asked.

"No!" they both yelled. Gaara acted like he was hurt, then turned to me and said.

"Wow. I feel loved." I laughed.

"It's okay Gaara. If you're my hostage, I'll just make sure theres lots of oreo's in the house." Gaara looked as though he was considering this.

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad."

"BECAUSE HE'S MY RACCOON AND IF I CANT HAVE HIM NO ONE CAN!" Naruto yelled from his negotiation with Choji. What he didn't know was that most the class had been listening to his conversation, and the remaining amout that wasn't had heard him. But as usual when Naruto was over doing it, he didn't notice. Gaara ignored the few people laughing in his direction. He was used to Naruto doing stuff like this, though usually no one would laugh at him. Most were to afraid he would kick their ass. Gaara doesn't really get into fights, but I guess just from past combat classes, and him being quiet most the time, people just assume he's the type to do that. Gaara looked back at me.

"do you ever think we make to many cookie jokes?"

"…naaahh, just go back to your den little raccoon." I responded. Gaara rolled his eyes and threw his arms up in the air like saying 'I give up', and went back to watching the show. Soon class ended, lunch came and went and it was time for P.E.

Gaara P.O.V

After lunch we headed towards the gym. Hinata parted and went to the girls locker room, and we went to the guys lockers. Outside the locker room leaning against the wall was none other than Shikamaru. He was decked out in the standard P.E clothes; black t-shirt, and Green shorts, for the school colors. On his neck was necklace with a metal leaf symbol dangling on the end.

"Hey Shika, nice clothes." Naruto greeted.

"ugh…what a drag…" he muttered.

"No. Really. Im jealous." Shika laughed and they bro hugged.

"don't you have the same ones?" he asked skeptically. Naruto unslung his backpack from his shoulder, and started to rummage through it. Of course. I smiled slightly. It's a good thing no one ever catches the small ones.

"Umm…ye-yup! There they are! And- what are you smiling about Gaara?" Nauto asked. Damn. I gave him a questioning glare, and everyone dropped it, though I know Naruto still saw it.

"So what are you doing here Shika?" Kiba asked. Shika shrugged.

"It's a mixed class. Good thing too. I think I'd have lost my mind if I had to go through the year with- that!" Shika gestured toward my brother as he came out of the locker room laughing followed by afew of his towel whip mark covered friends. They went passed, and didn't even take notice that we were standing here. Great…

"UGH! There in this class? No offense Gaara." Kiba Whined.

"None taken." I responded. Well this is gonna suck.

"Anyway, you guys better go dress down. Im not sure when roll call is." Shika suggested.

"You're a lot of help." Shino said.

"Just letting you know, so your not late."

"it doesn't matter." Naruto said as he threw his arm around my neck casually.

" we'll uh, be a bit late anyways." He said as he moved his eyebrows up and down. I started to shake my head to say no, but Naruto just vigorously nodded his head to counter.

"Its okay Gaara just let this happen." He said as he continued to start dragging my by the neck into the locker room. I looked at the guys.

"Uh, Help?"

"Sorry Gaara, your on your own!" Kiba called. I smirked slightly.

"That's okay! When you get drug off by a real rapist, I'd do nothing anyways."

"What are you talking about? What rapist is gonna go after Kiba?" Shika called. Everyone laughed.

"Hey!" Kiba called.

"Kiba whines a lot." Naruto commented.

"it's from the lack of rape." I said.

"Ah. That would explain it." We laughed a little then naruto released me and we got prepared for Gym with Gui.

After we came back out we all looked about the same as Shika, exept for his necklace. But everyone had different accessories…did I just use the words accessories? Dammit Ino's rubbing off on me. Though we were still on the topic of Kiba's 'rapablity' only now, it was kicked up a notch or two, and probably a bit more serious than it should be, and I was getting a little bored.

"because no one wants too." Choji said.

"but, why!"

"because you whine to much." Shino answered.

"Hey i-!"

"what a drag…" Shika said with a mix of boredom and annoyance. Hang in there buddy.

"Jeez at this rate, it looks like he's gonna be the one raping the rapists out there." Choji told Shika.

"Look what you started." I said quietly to Naruto. He had an amused smile on his face.

"I know…and im loving it." Then his expression changed to shocked, and his face got a little pink. Huh? I followed his gaze, and frankly it was a surprise. Ino was there in the Girls uniform. A Green shirt and Black shorts. And Hinata was with her, probably supposed to be wearing the same thing. She had the shorts on, but the top however, was a white see through type of shirt that usually girls only slept in. Poor Hinata was trying to cover herself up, and with the white shirt it only made her face look redder. I quickly darted my eyes towards the floor, Naruto on the other hands eyes were glued to her large bust, she was trying desperately to hide.

'Her eyes are up here ass!' Ino hissed.

"Huh?" Naruto said obliviously. I elbowed him in the ribs and he snapped out of it and followed my example of where not to look.

"H-hinata! Wh-what are you wearing?" he stuttered. Smooth. Hinata was frozen, I don't think she could say something if she wanted to. This is defiantly not the type of attention for her. Ino stepped in.

"She forgot her shirt at home. Her under shirt was all she had."

"Why didn't she wear her jacket with it?" Kiba asked.

"Well she did, but Gui caught her and said she couldn't wear it to class."

"He wouldn't make an exception?" Shino asked.

"You know Gui, the less clothes the better, he'd probably have us all in our underwear if it was socially acceptable." Shika pointed out.

"There you have it." Ino gestured. A cat call whistle bounced around the Gym. It wasn't hard to figure out where it came from. In the opposite corner from the one we were hanging out in hidan was eye fucking Hinata. Hinata looked like a frightened rodent with all the attention. I glared but, I don't think he saw it. He went back to laughing with his friends, though I saw one other pair of lingering eyes. What are you up to sasuke? I thought. Just then while we were looking the other way I heard an 'Eep!' come from Hinata. Kankuro had shown up, and was holding Hinata close to him. I could tell hinata didn't like it.

"Jeez, Gaara, why cant you get a girl like this?" he laughed. I could smell alcohol on him from over here. "look at this!" he said holding her tighter.

"Hey! Let her go Kankuro!" Ino demanded as she started to beat on his back, but it didn't do much. Kankuro just laughed a little.

"Kankuro what the hell are you even doing over here?" Naruto asked harshly.

"What? I cant say hi to my little brother?"

"No. Now go away." I responded.

"Aw, but we're having fun Runt." My lips snarled when he called me Runt.

"No ones laughing. Now go." I said firmly. He released Hinata, and glared.

"Fine. What ever. But tell your little friend she shouldn't wear that kind of shit to school…' he said with venom. "you never know what someone might do…" he muttered as he walked off. I wish he wouldn't drink so much…

"I hate that guy!" Kiba spat. Hinata was a little better with communication, but she was still getting lots of stares, that luckily she didn't notice. Naruto had noticed this. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Uh Hinata? Why don't you uh…-"

"stand in the back." I added.

"uh yeah…come stand over here in the corner." Naruto directed. To which she was more than eager to go to. Call us over protective, but at least she was more out of sight from perverts. Soon roll was called and everyone was to report to the track. Once out there Gui explained how we had to run a lap everyday and once a month run a timed mile. Easy enough, and most days we do various sports, and obstacles.

Hinatas P.O.V.

Gui blew his whistle for us to run, but I couldn't. this was _not_ the kind of shirt people should run in. imagine a fat guy jogging in a wife beater, they look like they need bras on. Well I do have one on, but…its not working very well.

"Huga you have to run! Your not gonna be a great athlete if you don't pick up the pace!" Gui called with to much enthusiasm. I kind of started to jog a little, but even that was bad! Ino glanced at me nervously. That kind of look that says she would help if there was something she could do, but alas, there wasn't. Now wasn't the time to just walk the lap. Its never good to start out the school year slacking, and I didn't want to get on Gui's bad side either. I had suffered through, about a quarter of the track and noticed many guys staring, when I noticed Naruto and Gaara had stayed back.

"Hey Hinata, whats wrong? Why aren't you running?" he asked obliviously. I couldn't speak. It felt like I was choking on my thoughts. I looked at Ino for help, but she had that raised eyebrow expression that said, she wasn't going to explain it. Gaara must have notice how I was awkwardly trying to keep myself covered as I ran, and just shook his head at Naruto's obliviousness. Then he looked up to his left and had an odd expression on his face. Like he was glaring at someone across the field. But, I didn't really take much notice, and attepted to continue to speak with Naruto.

"Um…" I managed. Naruto was looking at me waiting for an answer, then his eyes moved to behing my right shoulder with a questioning look, just as I felt some one tap my shoulder. I turned around. It was the new girl, Cinema. She was holding out her sleavless sweatshirt she was wearing earlier.

"You wanna borrow it? You look like you could use some coverage." She stated. Hearing her close up her voice was kind of low and monotonous. She spoke in an easygoing way that didn't really give away her intentions. And I think I heard traces of some kind of an accent, I'd never heard before. Her face held no expression as she held out the sweat shirt. I didn't know what to do, but I still couldn't say anything, so I timidly took it from her hands. She smiled slightly, then continued to jog down the track with out a word and an Iguana on her shoulder. That was kind of weird. But none the less, I slipped on the sweat shirt and the four of us continued to jog the track. At least there's another good person at this school.

Narutos P.O.V.

Wow. This has been an…eventful day. I thought as I strolled into my house. I dropped my backpack on the floor …well it was close to my room, then collapsed on the couch. I still cant believe I puked on Sakura, she's never going to talk to me again! I replayed the events in my head until I fell asleep. Later I woke violently to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I tried to get to the door so fast I just about fell over the back of the couch in my daze. I got up and sprang at the door. I already knew who it was. I cracked the door open so only my mouth was out it.

"what ever your selling, I aint buying." I said then shut the door. With a smirk I listened for him to respond.

"…I have ramen." He tried. I threw the door open for Gaara.

"Theres my favorite little insomniac!" I called. Gaara grimaced and let himself in.

"wheres the ramen?" I asked in a pitiful voice. Gaara said nothing and just went to the Tv and started sifting through the games. Meaning he didn't really have any.

"Oh, you are just the worst kind of person…I call player one." I said as I ran up and hopped on the floor, next to him. A few hours of playing video games and messing around I remembered something. Something I didn't like.

"So Gaara, you saw Sasuke staring at Hinata too?" I asked. He nodded, while still playing the game.

"Three times today."

"What?"

"once during class, twice in P.E." I sighed. Something about that didn't seem right…I don't know.

"One more thing?" Gaara didn't stop me so I continued on with my question.

"What did your brother mean back there? About us not knowing what people might do." Gaara didn't answer, he seemed to be thinking about it.

"I don't know, but don't worry about him. He wont do anything. He's harmless, even when drunk. But im not sure what he was getting at." If Gaara says he wont do anything, I guess that's that, but still…I don't like what he was hinting at. Gaara sensing my dought, decided to cheer me up…by shooting my character in C.o.d.

"Ah!"


End file.
